The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Due to excellent physical and chemical properties, Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been receiving much attention as a core material for light emitting devices such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), Laser Diodes (LDs), and so forth. The Group III-V nitride semiconductor includes a semiconductor material having the empirical formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0.x.1, 0.y.1, 0.x+y.1).
The LEDs are a kind of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared ray or light using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor to transmit and receive a signal, or is used as a light source.
The LEDs or LDs made of these nitride semiconductor materials are extensively adopted for light emitting devices in order to provide light, and are applied as a light source for various products such as a keypad's light emitting diode in a mobile phone, an electric sign board, and a lighting device.